phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Phineas and the Ferb-Tones
|image= PFT logo.jpg |caption=The band's logo |formed= Summer, 2000s |members=Phineas Flynn Ferb Fletcher Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Gretchen Milly Adyson Candace Flynn (Guest Member) |genre=Pop }} Phineas and the Ferb-Tones, or more simply PFT, Is a pop group from Danville. Its lead singer and guitar player is Phineas Flynn, his stepbrother Ferb Fletcher played keyboards and drums, and their friends Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, the Fireside Girls were their backup singers and their sister Candace sang the song as a duet with Phineas. Their hit song Gitchee Gitchee Goo rocketed up the charts to become a one-hit wonder. Inspiration It all started around the breakfast table when Linda Flynn explained to her sons what a one-hit wonder was. As a result, Phineas decided to become a one-hit wonder, as he only wanted to be a pop star once and move on. Phineas and Ferb decided their first public appearence would be during a competition called "Next Super American Pop Teen Idol Star!", which they found out about via a comercial. Marty the Rabbit Boy and his Musical Blender won that competition, and Marty and his blender were sent to Hollywood, California. The Check list and Ferb's checklist of becoming a one hit wonder]] Catchy tune and Meaningless lyrics Phineas got to work on the lyrics and Ferb started working on the catchy melody. It took most of the morning and half a dozen phone calls, but they finally had their hit. Top of the chart They were a big online success and had lots of people download their song. This captured the attention of The Next Super American Pop Teen Idol Star. They were asked to perform at the Googolplex Mall during the local auditions for the next season, and they accepted. The 100th contestant through the turnstiles would get to go up on stage and sing Gitchee Gitchee Goo with the band. As luck would have it, their sister, Candace Flynn, was the 100th contestant. Her stage fright, combined with her brothers beating her to her dream to be a famous singer made her less than thrilled to sing with her brothers. When Phineas cued her, she stormed off stage to try and bust Phineas and Ferb. Diva Tantrum PFT finished their song and headed off-stage, where lead singer Phineas was approached by Ben Baxter from Huge-O-Records. This was an opportunity for the band to become famous. (This company that launched many music careers, including Lindana in the 80's.) Huge-O-Records offered them a huge contract for a follow-up single, but Phineas threw a "diva tantrum", tore up his contract, and PFT stormed into the elevator and down to the lobby. Elevator music On their way down, Phineas checks his progress on his checklist and hears Gitchee Gitchee Goo as elevator music. The only thing left on Phineas's list is a reunion concert. Reunion concert When they got back to the mall, they sung their song one more time, and they invited Candace up on stage to sing with them again. She is much more receptive since talking to Jeremy Johnson, and she accepts, as this could be her "big break." The band plays, Candace sings beautifully, and the crowd goes wild. Candace begins to rethink her dislike of her brothers, as she thinks they truly could be her ticket to success. Her hopes are quickly dashed by an announcement from Phineas: This was the last time PFT would sing the song, and they were retiring. ("Thanks! You've been great! This is the last time we're ever gonna sing that song! We're retiring! Good night!") The lights go out, and the mall closes. ("Flop Starz") Cliptastic Countdown appearance Later, they appeared after the song My Name is Doof, which hypnotized the audience during "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown." Since the audience was hypnotized, they repeated the lyrics of the song, but in the third person form. ("His name is Doof and we'll do what he says. Whoop Whoop!") Major Monogram, who was in a cage and was not hypnotized, orders Agent P to counteract the catchiness of My Name is Doof with a song even more catchy than it. Agent P then raises the curtain which reveals a monitor showing PFT, and they perform Gitchee Gitchee Goo (Extended Version). The song's inherent catchiness causes the audience to regain sentience, and the audience cheers for PFT during the rest of its performance. Future Appearance On November 9, 2011, it was announced that a special episode featuring Phineas and the Ferb-tones will release during Season 4. Band Members *Phineas Flynn (singer, guitarist) *Ferb Fletcher (keyboardist, drums) *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Adyson, Gretchen and Milly (backup singers who were introduced by Phineas as the Ferbettes) *Candace Flynn (singer) Other Members These are the members who only appeared in Season 4. *Ivan O'Connor (guitarist) *Randy Alvin (bassist) *Roland McKnight (percussion) Trivia *Even though everyone in the band PFT contributes to the songs A-G-L-E-T and Come Home Perry, the band is not credited as a contributing artist. *Ferb sings "Baby, Baby, Baby, Baby" again in Summer Belongs to You (song). *The French band's name is "Phinéas et les Ferbettes", instead of "Phinéas et les Ferbtones" or "Phinéas et les Ferb-tones". Appearances *Flop Starz *Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown *Summer Vacation Summerizer Category:PFT Category:Bands Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Fireside Girls Category:Candace Flynn